Rotten to the core
by sofia313
Summary: Betrayed by both of his parents, rejected by his siblings, Kol has nothing left to lose. So he thinks. Warning, NOT a fluffy fic, rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure where this came from, I haven't written something like this before. WARNING, the story is rated M for mature themes and angst, there's also some violence. This is a one-shot, at least for now.**

"_What is hell? Hell is oneself. Hell is alone, the other figures in it. Merely projections. There is nothing to escape from. And nothing to escape to. One is always alone."_

For some reason that quote crossed Kol's mind, even if he couldn't remember who had written it or when he had read it. He hadn't really understood it before, until now. The truth was that he didn't believe in actual hell, this world was close enough. Over a thousand years and in the end nothing had really changed, people were still the same. He didn't care about them, he never had, but he had cared about his family, despite of their differences. Now a half of them were dead and he had almost killed his little sister with a white oak stake.

The damn cure would ruin them all; apparently he was the only one who saw that. Nik and Rebekah did nothing and Elijah was nowhere to be found. The rage in him was growing by every passing second, someone would suffer tonight. Perhaps he would slaughter every single person in this hellhole someone called a bar. He was sitting at the corner table, concentrating on his drink when something made him to look up. No way…

The woman who had just stepped inside was certainly in a wrong place. Blonde hair, pretty face, a white dress… There was even a damn rosary on her neck. She looked around calmly and headed to the counter. Some drunken men whistled when she passed them, but she didn't seem to care. Her blue eyes were scanning the room; clearly she was looking for something. Kol wasn't really surprised when her eyes stopped on him, women always noticed him.

Unfortunately for her, he certainly wasn't on the mood for some meaningless small talk, although he had already decided that she would be his dinner. Perhaps he would toy with her first; the pure and innocent ones were his favorite toys. She certainly seemed to fit in that category, probably some good girl looking for excitement; surely she wanted to tell all her friends in a Sunday school about her wild little adventure. Slowly she approached his table, keeping her face free from emotions.

"Well…" he started when she was standing next to him.

"No," she interrupted him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me…"

"Keep your mouth shut, I don't care what you have to say," she stated calmly.

For a short moment, Kol was actually confused.

"What…"

"Hush," she said demandingly. What the hell, no one hushed him.

"I said keep your mouth shut." She paused and leaned towards him, touching his ear with her lips. "I want you to fuck me," she whispered.

He was sure that he had misheard her, this couldn't possibly be real.

"Come," she said holding out her hand for him.

"What are you…"

"I have no problem replacing you," she interrupted him calmly. "There are plenty of men here."

"Wait just a second; you want me to…fuck you?"

She smiled.

"I thought that you're either deaf or stupid. Come."

She turned around and headed towards the backdoor. For a second he actually hesitated, it had been a very long time since someone had managed to surprise him. Apparently the little Sunday school girl was naughty. Well, he certainly had no problem with that. He grinned and followed her outside; she was standing next to a garbage can. The alley was dark, but of course he had no problem seeing her. This had to be too good to be true.

"My name…"

"I don't care," she interrupted him again; apparently she liked to do that.

"So, let me get this straight, you don't want to talk or know anything about me, you just want sex?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Someone's slow… I thought I already made that clear. So, what are you waiting for, a red carpet?"

He frowned before stepping in front of her; she was almost a head shorter than he was. Such a delicate little thing… He cupped her face and was about to kiss her, but she turned her face away.

"I don't kiss," she stated.

"Well, I like a lady with standards," he replied grinning and pushed her against the garbage can. She took her dress off, revealing her white lace bra and panties. He looked at her from head to toes, she was absolutely delicious.

"Come here," he growled and grabbed her arms. She looked at him calmly when he removed her bra and lifted her on the garbage can. Dirty and kinky, just how he liked it. She tilted her head back when he caught her nipple between his tongue and teeth, while his fingers played with her other nipple that was already stiffen. Where had this girl come from? He let his hand to wander all over her body while his mouth continued to devour her breasts. Her body was responding his touch, like she would have been never touched before and he could easily smell her arousal, but she didn't make a sound, she only bit her bottom lip. He looked up and frowned, he wanted to hear her moan. Her gaze met his, she didn't seem happy at all.

"What are you waiting for?" she snapped.

His eyes narrowed.

"You want a quickie? Fine by me."

He grabbed her panties and slid them roughly down her legs before he unbuckled his belt and lifted her down, wrapping her legs around his waist. She cried out when he slammed into her fast and hard. In that moment he felt the thin barrier he had just torn and instinctively stopped moving.

"You're a virgin?" he asked disbelievingly.

She opened her eyes, giving him an annoyed look.

"No kidding, Sherlock. Now shut up and finish the job."

For a moment he was actually stunned, but he got over it quickly and continued moving in and out of her. God, her body felt amazing. He quickened his pace, claiming her body completely. He groaned in pleasure while she bit her bottom lip again, refusing to make a sound.

"I want to hear you moan," he groaned.

"No," she muttered, biting her lip so hard that it was bleeding. That awakened another kind of hunger in him. Perhaps he wouldn't kill her, not before claiming her again few more times. His Sunday school girl… There was something on her hand, but he certainly didn't notice that, he was about to reach his climax and bit her neck at the same time. She would satisfy all his needs… The sudden pain in his chest cut his thoughts off and made him to let out an angry growl. The Sunday school girl had just stabbed him.

"Oh dear," she said looking at him callously. "I hope I didn't spoil the moment." She had hit his heart and even though she seemed to be using a normal knife; that paralyzed him for a moment. She pulled the knife out and sank it higher. "Oh no, I believe that was your lung."

He stared at her furiously and she gave him a smile before cutting his throat. Her eyes…Oh great, she seemed to be some kind of psychopath; he should know that better than anyone. Damn bitch… He fell on the ground; it would take a moment before he would recover. She sighed and picked her dress up.

"Hmm, so that was sex. It wasn't too bad, but I don't get what everyone is fussing about. No big deal, just like taking a life."

She looked at her bloody knife and turned her eyes on him.

"I just don't get it, what kind of person simply agrees to fuck a complete stranger who threats him like crap? But I suppose it's not entirely your fault, your gender tends to let the wrong body part to do the thinking. Oh well…"

She picked up his jacket and took his wallet and car keys. He was still unable to move, the damn woman had managed to catch him off guard.

"Bye bye, lover," she said sending him a flying kiss. _"__Raindrops keep fallin' on my head. But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red. Cryin's not for me. 'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'. Because I'm free. Nothin's worryin' me…"_

The damn woman was actually singing while walking away. If he could only stand up… He pressed his throat with both hands, trying to make the bleeding stop. The most annoying part was that he was turned on as hell. But that bitch would certainly pay…

"Dear God!" a man's voice said. "Hold on, buddy, I'll get help!"

"Come…closer…" Kol managed to say hoarsely.

The man kneeled next to him and that was all what he needed. After his wounds were healed, he dropped the man's body on the ground, jumped to his feet and zoomed towards his car. It was gone, his brand new car. Damn psycho woman…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, since you wanted some more, I wrote the second part, it's about her. WARNING this is dark, I kind of wanted to try something new. What do you think, more or should I make this a two-shot?**

_"Raindrops keep fallin' on my head  
And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed  
Nothin' seems to fit  
Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'_

_So I just did me some talkin' to the sun_  
_And I said I didn't like the way he got things done_  
_Sleepin' on the job_  
_Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'_

_But there's one thing I know_  
_The blues they send to meet me won't defeat me_  
_It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me_

_Raindrops keep fallin' on my head_  
_But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red_  
_Cryin's not for me_  
_'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'_  
_Because I'm free_  
_Nothin's worryin' me…"_

_The old record player was repeating that song over and over again, apparently it was jammed. Detective Vince Baum had always liked this song, but he doubted that he would ever be able to listen to it again without thinking about the grotesque sight in front of his eyes. He had been a police officer for almost 20 years, but he had never seen anything like this before. _

_One of his younger colleagues was turning green before running outside to throw up. Although detective Baum felt sick to his stomach, he managed to stay calm. So much blood… And plenty of body parts and all kind of organs, placed all around the room. Some of the bodies were children. Who ever had done this, deserved to burn in hell for all eternity and if it was up to detective Baum, he would sent that bastard there himself. The forensics would be here in any moment, so he might as well go outside…_

_"Someone's alive here!"_

_Detective Baum froze when he heard his partner's voice. Had someone actually survived? He walked towards the pile of bodies and saw her. She was just a little girl, maybe 5 or 6 years old. She was covered with blood and her blue eyes were staring into emptiness._

_"Geez…"_

_The girl turned her eyes towards him and in the moment her gaze met his, he knew. What she had seen had shattered her very essence; she would never be the same again._

_"It's ok, sweetheart," he muttered. "You're safe now; no one is going to hurt you."_

_She was looking at him with her empty eyes and opened her mouth._

_"He will."_

* * *

Someone told me once that I was a happy child, a sweet little girl with golden hair and a face of an angel. I suppose I'll just have to take their word for it. But hey, I'm happy now, why wouldn't I be, it's my birthday after all. My 18th birthday. After all these years, I'm finally free to go where ever I want and do what ever I want. This morning I didn't own anything except the clothes I'm wearing, but now I have a car and plenty of money. I certainly picked the right guy, he seems to be loaded. Of course I'll have to get rid of the car, but first I'm leaving this backwater far behind me. This is a damn fine car, it's a shame really that I can't keep it.

"_Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen. Tonight we'll put all other things aside. Give in this time and show me some affection. We're going for those pleasures in the night…"_

Oh, I love this song. I roll the window down, letting the night air in and sing along while driving. The road seems to be empty; I've only pass three cars since leaving from that disgusting place. I wonder if someone has found that guy already. That certainly was a hell of a first time, but I have to admit that the whole thing was messier than I imagined. I can't help but smile when I see a sign ahead.

_You're now leaving Mystic Falls. Come back soon!_

I don't think so; this place has nothing to offer. My foster family certainly won't miss me. Perhaps in a way they knew, although they always tried to deny it. I look in the rearview mirror and give myself one of those fake smiles I've practiced so hard. I used to spend hours in front of a mirror, not because I would be narcissistic, heaven forbids, but because I needed to be able to mimic different emotions. But there's something good about a face like mine, it's hardly difficult to look sweet and innocent.

Maybe once I actually was sweet and innocent, perhaps that was what attracted _him_ in the first place. Sometimes I wanted to know why, but what difference would that make. If it was possible to kill a soul, mine had certainly died that night. Maybe that had been _his_ goal all along, a new way for _him_ to entertain himself. Oh well, water under the bridge and so on. I am what I am and finally I don't have to hide it anymore. So ready or not, world, here I come.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've wanted to write something dark, so I decided to write a little more of this. Thank you all for your feedback, I've been a little insecure about this. I wanted to create a kind of unpleasant character, she's not exactly relatable :) WARNING, there are major character deaths in this chapter**

* * *

_"I'm sorry for your lost. I'm so sorry for your lost. I'm sooorry for your lost. My condolences."_

_No, that doesn't sound right; I have to do better than that. Eyes… Alright, once more with a feeling. A compassionate look, check, a proper tone, check, think about losing your favorite shirt and action._

_"I'm sorry for your lost."_

_Perfect, sometimes I amaze myself. I've always find funerals very interesting, not to mention I look damn fine in black, even if I say so myself. A chaste black skirt paired with a matching sweater, a discreet coiffure and of course my rosary. I look at my reflection in the mirror and smile. Days like these always offer me a chance to learn much more about different emotions, although I have to be careful for not letting anyone to notice my curiosity. I sit down on my bed, enjoying the sight of my spotless room. I've always hated mess; no one has ever needed to tell me to clean my room. Now I just have to wait… Apparently not for long, I look up when my foster mother knocks my door briefly before opening it._

_"We're leaving now," she informs me. "Are you ready?"_

_"Yes, Noreen, I'm ready," I reply and stand up. I never call her mother when we're alone, that's not relevant to either of us. She does her best in order to tolerate me; I try my best to be polite to her. Obviously she doesn't like me, although she tries not to show it. Some kind of intuition perhaps, I've never given her any actual reason not to like me._

_"The Gilberts were good people," she mutters tensely. "Their children are grieving."_

_It's not difficult to take a hint, don't mess this up. Oh please, can't she give me a little more credit, fitting in is what I do best._

_"Yes, of course they are." I reply giving her a smile. "What a terrible thing to lose both of your parents like that."_

_Noreen seems even tenser and she instinctively clenches her fist._

_"Wipe that smile off your face," she snaps._

_Yes, that's probably not appropriate; I use my best sad look._

_"I'm sorry, **mom**, I didn't mean to be disrespectful."_

_That one word makes her flinch, like I would have just slapped her, she definitely doesn't want to be my mommy. It would be interesting to know why is she so repulsed by me, I've always been a perfect child, I do my chores without complaining, I never raise my voice to her, I'm a straight A student and I stay away from boys. I've actually heard people telling Noreen how fortunate she is to have a teenager like me._

_"Come downstairs when you're ready," she mutters and closes the door before I manage to point out that I'm ready now. Oh well. I stand up and look at my reflection in the mirror. Happy, sad, upset, scared… I wonder what it would be like to actually be able to feel those things. Well, thanks to him, I'll probably never find out. Perhaps I can someday find a way to feel something._

* * *

"I've considered your request for a truce," Kol stated and paused for a brief moment. "Request denied."

Elena replied to that by slamming the door to his face. Stupid girl.

"I'm sorry; I've already been invited in!" Kol snapped before kicking the door open. The girl and her brother were nowhere to be seen, but that didn't really bother him, after last night, he definitely didn't mind playing a little. Maybe the pretty little psycho had managed to get away, but these two certainly wouldn't be so lucky.

"Hide and seek? Fine by me."

He zoomed upstairs and noticed that the girl was trying to barricade the door of her bedroom. How cute. It didn't take him much effort to get inside, but the girl wasn't planning to stay and play with him. Did she actually think that she could outrun him? These baby vampires were simply delightfully foolish. She kept closing the doors behind her as she ran from room to room and he kicked them open effortlessly. It didn't take long before they reached Jeremy's room; the boy was aiming at him with a crossbow. Kol caught the first stake easily.

"Missed."

Someone was a slow learner; the boy shot a second stake, which he also caught. Before Kol managed to drop the stakes, Elena started to shot him with a gun. That wasn't very nice, the damn bullets sting.

"Go!" she shouted at her brother.

Kol was starting to get annoyed, he threw the other stake towards the girl, hitting her leg or something; it didn't matter to him. He caught the boy on the stairs and pushed him down. It was time to finish this. Before he even managed to take a step, Elena attacked him from behind. Ok, now this was getting really annoying. He pushed the girl against the wall and drove a stake trough her stomach. He could have easily hit her heart, but for some reason he decided against it. Something told him that she could still be useful to him. But first things first, he walked down the stairs and grabbed Jeremy's leg. This would certainly end tonight; he wasn't going to play with these people any longer. There would be no cure and no Silas. He dragged Jeremy to the kitchen and lifted him on a table.

"Now, like I said, I don't fancy the hunter's curse so I'm just gonna chop off your arm," he said looking at the boy thoughtfully. It occurred to him that he was actually being merciful; the lost of an arm wouldn't kill the boy, although it would feel quite unpleasant. "Which arm is it? I'll just chop off both to be safe."

Jeremy closed his eyes and his heart was beating like a drum when Kol raised a knife. Unfortunately the damn doppelganger tried to intervene again; she actually dared to stab him. She was a second woman who had stabbed him this week, now he was really pissed. If they liked it rough, that was fine by him. He threw the girl against the wall and yanked Jeremy to his feet.

"Time to die, mate," he said smiling. Of course he wasn't going to be the one who would kill the boy, no; he had something much better on mind. Fortunately the girl was very predictable; she tried to attach him from behind. He waited a fraction of second, before turning around and his timing was perfect. The stake Elena had tried to use on him sank in Jeremy's chest like a knife through butter. The horror on Elena's face mirrored her brothers.

"No!" she shouted desperately.

Jeremy gasped few times before he was gone.

"Oops," Kol said innocently "Now how did that happen?"

Elena's eyes were suddenly full of rage when she attacked him shouting furiously. Kol dropped Jeremy's body to the floor before grabbing the baby vampire by throat.

"You don't actually think that you would have a chance against me, do you?"

Her helpless rage amused him. Perhaps he should let her live, there was no better way to punish her from her insolence. Then he noticed the stake she had used, a white oak stake. Kol frowned, where did people kept finding those things. He was just about to ask the question out loud when the pain in his head started. It made him to loosen his grip enough in order the doppelganger to get away.

"You're dead!" a furious woman's voice shouted from the door. The witch bitch. Dammit. "Jeremy!"

Kol felt that his head was going to explode; the pain almost knocked him out. And the doppelganger was reaching for the white oak stake. He fell to his knees, trying to get the stake before her, but she was faster. She was just about to drive the stake through his heart when the pain suddenly stopped. He wasted no time to wonder why; he was on his feet in a fraction of a second.

"Missed," he said before yanking the stake from her hands. Her eyes were widened with horror, but she wasn't looking at him.

"Bonnie!"

Kol turned and saw Klaus standing in the doorway next to the witch's body; apparently he hadn't been invited in.

"Now look what you made me do," Klaus snapped angrily. "Do you have any idea what this means?"

"You'll have to work much harder before the blonde cheerleader agrees to spread her legs for you?" Kol suggested.

Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"You think this is a joke? You just wait when I get my hands on you."

"Come on, Nik, I did this for all of us! They were going to raise Silas!"

"I gave you an order, Kol!" Klaus shouted, earning a shrug from his brother.

"Too bad I don't take orders from anyone. See you, Nik."

Kol was outside before Klaus managed to say anything. His work here was done.


End file.
